¡Maldita Revista!
by Shirka
Summary: La dulce y tímida Tsubaki comprende que nunca conseguirá el corazón de su técnico si no supera su timidez... ¿La solución? Seguir los consejos de una revista… One-shot   BSxT


_¡One-shot dedicado a Night Whisper-6! __Espero que te guste Nyaaaa~_

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

* * *

><p><strong>Maldita revista. <strong>

Tsubaki caminaba junto a Liz, Patty y Maka sumergida en sus pensamientos por los largos pasillos del Shibusen hasta que el nombre de cierta persona pronunciado por sus amigas la hizo reaccionar.

- Al parecer, BlackStar ha conseguido por fin captar la atención. – Murmuraba Liz.

- ¿eh? – Musitó Tsubaki volviendo a la realidad. - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Cómo que por qué lo digo? – Puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Acaso estás ciega Tsubaki? ¿No has visto como ha crecido tu técnico en estos últimos meses?

- Sí… p-pero. – La morena no comprendía la relación entre ambos hechos.

- Ahora BlackStar capta la atención femenina. – Murmuró Maka respondiendo a las dudas de Tsubaki.

_Oh no… _Tsubaki se estremeció al comprender la situación. Hacía un tiempo que había comprendido que los sentimientos hacía su técnico pasaban de la adoración y admiración hasta al fin reconocer que probablemente estuviese enamorada.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Tsubaki? – Inquirió Liz con una mirada maliciosa. - ¿Dejarás que te lo quiten sin ni siquiera haber podido declararte?

- Eh… bueno, yo… - Balbuceó. – yo no…

- Venga, vamos. Todas sabemos que te gusta. – Las presentes asintieron un par de veces. – Mira. – Liz rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una revista del corazón. – Toma, esto te ayudará con tus problemas de timidez.

La morena observó con cautela la revista. Se trataba de las típicas donde se hablaba del amor, las parejas, los sentimientos…

Más tarde, en casa mientras BlackStar estaba entretenido con sus entrenamientos rutinarios Tsubaki decidió ojear un poco la revista que le había dado Liz. Un titulo captó su atención: cuatro trucos para enamorarlo.

_Consejo primero: Despliega tus armas de mujer. Vístete con tu mejor modelito, que sea corto e insinuante y dedícale la mejor de tus sonrisas mientras le dices "¿me queda bien?" con un sutil sonrojo. Si no cae en tus redes, pasa al consejo número dos._

Tsubaki se ruborizó. Pero decidió hacer caso de la revista, ahora, ese mismo día. Se dirigió al armario y rebuscó el más insinuante de todos sus modelitos. Un vestido rojo carmesí, muy corto y con un escote de infarto que BlackStar todavía no había visto debido a que Tsubaki lo consideraba muy provocativo y no se atrevió a ponérselo. Se lo puso y buscó a su técnico para mostrárselo.

- B-blackStar… - Tartamudeó - ¿M-me queda b-bien? – La parte del sonrojo salió a la perfección, pues su cara era un tomate, pero sus palabras no eran coquetas, más bien sonaron como si estuviese a punto de morir.

- Tsubaki… - Murmuró BlakStar impresionado. - ¡Cogerás un resfriado! – Exclamó a la vez que se dirigía a buscarle algo con que taparla. - ¡No temas! ¡Tu dios no te dejará morir!

Tsubaki suspiró y con la gruesa chaqueta que le había dado su técnico para salvar su vida se marcho para leer el segundo artículo.

_Consejo segundo: ¡El viejo truco de los celos! Flirtea con algún amigo delante de él o simplemente háblale de lo estupendo que es, ¡no podrá soportarlo y caerá ante ti! Si esto no funciona prueba con el tercer conejo._

Vale… ¿Pero quién sería la víctima inocente? ¿Kid? ¿Soul? Uf… qué difícil. Después de elegir a cara o cruz la víctima, se dirigió de nuevo hasta BlackStar.

- BlackStar… - Murmuró. – ¿No te parece fantástico Soul?

- Sí, bueno, él es muy _cool _pero no puede compararse conmigo. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – ¡Muahahahaha! – Cómo no, con su egocentrismo y aires de grandeza.

- Sí, yo me refiero… B-bueno… a que él es – Cogió aire. – él sería un fantástico novio, ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir Tsubaki? – Preguntó perplejo. – ¿Crees que él es digno de ser… - La morena suspiró pensando que por fin su técnico había comprendido. - …él novio de un Dios? ¿Mí novio? – La morena parpadeó un par de veces pensando en lo absurdo que era su técnico. - ¡No me gustan los hombres Tsubaki! ¿Piensas que no soy masculino?

De nuevo, suspirando, se dirigió hacia su habitación a leer el consejo numero tres.

_Consejo tercero: ¿Los demás no funcionaron? ¡No pasa nada! Aquí está el tercer consejo de amor. Si tu chico es un tipo un poco tonto y no capta las cosas prueba con hacerle un plato delicioso. ¿No hay un dicho que dice que a los hombres se les enamora con el estomago? _

Imposible. Eso ya lo había utilizado antes… Ella ya había cocinado sus mejores platos pero nada, él siempre igual. ¿Es que solo la veía como una amiga? Siguió leyendo.

_Consejo cuarto: Si los últimos consejos no funcionaron, sentimos comunicarte que no hay nada que hacer. Ese chico no es para ti cariño, ¡No intentes lo imposible! Busca a otro hombre, pues nuestros consejos nunca fallan._

En ese momento, BlackStar asomó su cabecita por la puerta de la habitación de la morena y esta escondió la revista debajo de la almohada.

- Oye, Tsubaki. – Dijo el chico de pelo azul. - ¿La cena?

Reprimió las lagrimas, quizás aquella revista tuviese razón y ella simplemente perdía el tiempo. Totalmente hundida, pensó en las palabras de Liz.

_¿Dejarás que te lo quiten sin ni siquiera haber podido declararte?_

No, no podía permitir eso…

- BlackStar… - Se sonrojó y sus palabras se trabaron. – Yo…

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó el chico acercándose a ella. – Ya sé que quieres decirme.

- ¿Ah sí? – Murmuró.

- Sí. – Bajo la mirada. – Has estado actuado extraño últimamente y creo que ya sé que te pasa… Te has enamorado de Soul, ¿cierto?

- Ehh… - Susurró la morena a la vez que quedaba en _shock._

- Si es así, debo decirte algo antes de que empieces una relación con él. – Los ojos de BlackStar se concentraron en ella, con el rostro muy serio. – Me gustas Tsubaki. – Pronunció con firmeza. – Me gustas mucho, pero deseo lo mejor para ti y prometo no interferir en tu relación con Soul. – Apartó la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Tsubaki fue más rápida y lo abrazó por la espalda impidiéndole marcharse.

- BlackStar… - Susurró. – No me gusta Soul… El único que me importa… eres tú.

- Tsubaki…

El chico se deshizo de su abrazo, pero solo para darse la vuelta y abrazarla tiernamente. ¿La revista había funcionado?

Aquella noche fue la primera en la que el técnico y su arma dejaron de dormir por separado, pues nadie ni siquiera unas paredes lograrían separarlos jamás.


End file.
